I JUST LOVE U MY BUNNY
by Queenshi137
Summary: Bagaimanakah seorang Cho kyuhyun meyakinkan sang kekasih yang tengah cemburu ? dan kenapa malah ia yang ikut cemburu? Nah loh ? ahhh pee..laannnn kyuhhh . YAOI ! DLDR ! KYUMIN AS ALWAYS . Review please


**I JUST LOVE U MY BUNNY**

**Author :** Queenshi137

**Rating :** T

**Genre : ** drama, Romance

**Cast :**

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

And other

**Disclaimer** : kyuppa milik bunny ming selamanya,tapi ming milik Queen seutuhnya hahaha#ketawanista #dikejarkyupakesamurai (_)

**Warning : ** Yaoi! Typo (S) , BOY X BOY ! Don't Like Don't Read! No copas tanpa seizin Queen ! No bash !

**Sumarry :**

Bagaimanakah seorang Cho kyuhyun meyakinkan sang kekasih yang tengah cemburu ? dan kenapa malah ia yang ikut cemburu? Nah loh ?

_**KYUMIN IS REAL !**_

* * *

At Dorm ...

Malam ini suasana dorm tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Terlihat donghae dan eunhyuk yang sedang menonton televisi , Ryeowook yang tengah menelpon kekasih kura-kura(?)nya yang tengah menjalani wajib militer dan si chullirella yang tengah mengelus bulu heebum di sofa yang sama dengan donghae dan eunhyuk. sedang Kangin dan shindong sedang mengisi sebuah acara.

BLAM

"ya .. dengarkan aku dulu min. Kenapa kau jadi marah begini eoh ? dia hanya hoobae ku tak lebih "

Pintu kamar yesung yang sekarang di tempati oleh sungmin tertutup kembali dengan begitu nistanya. Terlihat kyuhyun tengah mengejar langkah sungmin yang sedang ingin mengambil minum di dapur.

" hemm..." setelah menjawab sang kekasih dengan ala kadarnya, sungmin melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk di samping heechul dengan menyandarkan bahunya pada pundak hyung tersayangnya itu.

" YA ! jangan bermesra-mesraan dengan namja lain di depan kekasihmu min"

Kyuhyun menarik sungmin untuk menoleh ke arahnya yang juga mengambil tempat di samping sungmin. Mengindahkan tatapan kesal dari eunhyuk dan donghae.

"apa sih kyu, aku lelah. Besok saja bicaranya " sungmin kini menatap acara yang terpampang di layar televisi

"aku tak ingin kau salah paham chagi , aku dan yeoja itu hanya ber-akting."

PLUK

Heechul melempar bantalan sofa pada wajah sang magnae

"jangan percaya min , bahkan dia sangat menikmati adegan ciuman itu. heh magnae setan, mengaku saja lah" ucap heechul memanas-manasi.

" apa maksud mu nenek lampir ! bilang saja kau ingin merebut minnie chagi ku ,iya kan?" kyuhyun mendelik menatap heechul. Sedang sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu saja begini..

" kalo iya memangnya kenapa heh? Di konser selanjutnya, aku akan menciumnya dihadapan ribuan ELF. . kau bisa apa? Paling kau hanya akan bersembunyi di balik punggung siwon. Cih " heechul mendecih

Kyuhyun melempar balik bantalan sofa yang sempat sukses mencium wajahnya itu " ku bunuh kau jika berani menciumnya kim heechull ! "

"aku tak takut.. iya kan sungmin-ah .. ah, aku jadi benar-benar rindu bagaimana rasanya bibir seksi mu itu minnie-ah. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku mencium bibir itu di panggung. Ah~ pasti pairing heemin akan meledak,hahaha" heechul beranjak ke dapur sambil tertawa puas

"YA KIM HEECHULL !"

"sudahlah kyu.. aku rasa ide itu tak buruk . apalagi sekarang pairing kyumin sedang redup. Ya kan min hyung?" Donghae ikut memanas-manasi kyuhyun.

" kurasa itu tak buruk.. aku juga setuju"

JDER

Kyuhyun mematung di tempat. Apa-apaan kekasihnya ini . seenaknya membuat pairing dengan orang lain.

" shireo ! aku tak kan mengizinkanmu !"

"kenapa ? bukankah kau sudah punya 2 pairing lain yang sekarang sedang in? Kyuseo dan wonkyu.. ah bahkan kyuwook juga" sungmin berlalu dengan wajah dingin dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang wajah muram dari kemarin kini di kejutkan oleh suara bel yang berisik itu. berhubung saat ini ia sedang ada di sofa ruang tengah, maka ia beranjang untuk membuka pintu yang menurutnya sialan itu. kalau tak ada pintu itu, oppa mau lewat mana eoh? Dasar...

CKLEK

"annyeong kyuhyun-ah ..." tampak seorang namja bermata musang kini tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"yunho hyung ? masuklah .." pintu itu pun kembali kyuhyun tutup

"ada tujuan apa hyung kemari? Tumben sekali .." kyuhyun mengekor di belakang yunho yang berjalan didepannya

"aku ingin menemui sungmin-ah. Tadi dia menelponku , ah kebetulan sekali aku juga sedang merindukannya" yunho berlalu dan masuk dalam kamar sungmin tanpa menyadari aura membunuh kyuhyun.

"YAA ! apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam eoh ? buka pintunya sekarang min. "

Sudah 1 jam kyuhyun menggedor pintu kamar tak berdosa itu. tapi tetap saja sang bunny boy tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

CKLEK

"kau berisik sekali. Ayo hyung , aku antar sampai pintu. Terima kasih sudah menemani ku ne? " sungmin menatap kyuhyun sekilas lalu menggandeng tangan yunho menuju pointu dorm. Dan jangan lupakan juga senyum manis yang menunjukan gigi kelinci-nya itu.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya . lalu menatap sungmin tajam

"sudah selesai bermesra-mesraannya eoh? Apa kau puas sudah berselingkuh dihadapan kekasihmu sendiri?"

Sungmin balik menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"siapa yang berselingkuh sebenarnya? Aku hanya ngobrol dengan yunho hyung. Bukannya kau yang tengah berselingkuh dengan hoobae kita itu "

"oh ayolah.. aku tak ada apa-apa dengan seohyun ming, dia hanya lawan main ku." Tatapan mata kyuhyun melunak

"ah ,,bahkan para kyuseo shipper kini tengah gembira di luar sana menyaksikan adegan ciuman mu itu. "

"cukup min. Harus berapa kali ku bilang. Aku hanya mencintai-mu. Hanya seorang Lee sungmin yang mampu menaklukan Cho kyuhyun. Pairing pairing itu hanya fanservice min.. percayalah. Elf juga poasti bisa membedakan mana pairing yang nyata dan mana yang tidak. Selamanya aku hanya akan mencintai-mu.. saranghae min, jeongmal saranghae" kyuhyun mencengkram bahu sungmin dan menatapnya dalam

"hiks"

"hiks"

"hey ..kenapa kau malah menangis eoh ? "

Sungmin memeluk tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah 2 hari ia diamkan itu

"mianhae kyunnie... aku hanya sedang cemburu. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkan ku . kyumin shipper juga tengah bersedih sekarang. Aku jadi tak tega melihat mereka seoerti itu..hiks"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu sungmin

"hei.. kyumin shipper itu sangat pintar chagi. Mereka pasti akan tetap berada dibelakang kita . mereka akan tetap menjadi anak-anak kita"

"nde... mereka akan tetap menjadi anak-anak kita "

"emm chagi, bicara soal anak. Aku jadi ingin membuatnya sekarang"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada kyuhyun dan memandangnya horor

"a... apa maksud mu kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu menarik tubuh sungmin memasuki kamarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sungmin yang terus meronta.

"kyaaa.. apa yang akan kau lakukan kyu. Ini masih sore"

"aku tak perduli chagi~ little Cho membutuhkanmu sekarang"

"andwae kyunnie... nanti malam saja "

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh sungmin terlentang dikasur. Lalu menjilat pipi sungmin seduktif.

"tidak bisa chagi...aku mau sekarang"

Dan terjadilah penyatuan tersebut. Desahan demi desahan mengalun dalam kamar tersebut. Bahkan membuat shindong yang tengah menonton telivisi harus menutup kedua telinganya dan terus berharap agar nari bisa datang sekarang. Poor shindong oppa~

_Ahhh..pe..lann kyuuuhh... ouh.._

_Ahh.. kau.. nikmattt chaghiii~ ahh.._

_Kyuhhh.. jangann kerashhh... kyuhhh.._

_Ini hukumanmu chagi~ kau berani membuatku cemburu pada yunho hyung.. ouhhh.. jangan diketatkan begitu min..aouhhhh_

_Kyuhhhh...ahhhh.. su..dahhhh ouh...aku..aku...lelahhhh_

_Masiiihh adhaa 10 ronde lagii min.. ouh..berbaliklah min..ganti posisi.._

_Nee.. ahhh... jangan remas dadaku begitu ouhh_

_Diamlahh min ahhh, kau mengganggu konsentrasi kuhhh.. ouh.._

Dan berlanjutlah ronde ronde panas selanjutnya ...

* * *

Hallo... cuman mau ngungkapin kegalauan author liat postingan dramusnya kyupaa..

Hahaha, mian klo endingnya maksa.

Yang mendukung KYUMIN review please..

Keep love our OTP guys...


End file.
